How I Died on the Moon, by Courtney Whitmore
by Darklady
Summary: Really, one should listen before jumping to conclusions.


**How I Died on the Moon, by Courtney Whitmore **

by Darklady

_Disclaimer: Don't ask/don't tell policy in force. (I don't ask to borrow these characters, who belong to DC comics. You don't tell me I'm being sued. That fair enough? )_

_Location: DCU - no specific 'verse, Stick it in with the Video series, I guess._

_Rated: G _

_Archive: Only if you ask nice._

^^V^^ (^V^) ^^V^^ (^V^) ^^V^^ (^V^)

"... can't believe you actually *like* the taste."

That was Mia ( aka Speedy the Second ) , talking to Roy Harper. It was Archer's Night on the JLA moon base. Not that they were calling it that but... Batman had called a Green Arrow training session and... that works out to the same thing.

We had all four of the Green Arrow/Speedy contingent, a mother/daughter team of Arrowettes, two Wondergirls. (Archery being one of those Amazon things), and even the Huntress - who is more of the crossbow sort. And me. Courtney Whitmore. The star shooting Star Spangled Kid. Just because. Because when the big boys invite you up to their clubhouse, you *don't* say no.

And when the hottest guy in the hero biz. Well - second hottest guy . Or third maybe. But when a hot guy is talking about *that*? You don't interrupt. Not if you want to go on listening.

"What can I say". Roy shrugged. He had his back to me, so I got a real good look at the shoulder action. Which in an archer? Yummm. Not that he's the one I want ( Dad says I'm a size queen, which I think is *so* not fair.) But what? A girl can't look? "It's just this mix of salty and sweet and... hey... most of the guys here would agree with me."

Mia gave him the *look*. The type you could read even though a mask. "Not Superman."

"No." Roy conceded. "He's vanilla all the way."

Big surprise, I thought. You didn't get more wholesome then big blue. Other then Captain Marvel, who was so pure it was almost its own form of kink.

"And J'onn." Roy continued. "You don't want to *know* the weird stuff he's into."

No, I suppose I didn't. Dr. Midnight on my own team was weird enough. (According to Jakeem, who heard from Batgirl who heard from Black Canary that Midnight actually lets his owl *watch*. Which is like SO gay. Well, not Gay gay since he was going it with a girl but... you know. )

"I thought that was Connor?"

"Conner? He wouldn't even *lick* it. I asked him once and..."

And *eeew*. Double eeew and yuck besides. He asked his own *brother*? Well, half brother. Well, sorta-half-brother, since I guess they weren't legally related or anything, unless there's something about that 'ward' business that Ollie Queen wasn't telling us.

"You should have seen the face he made."

I bet. Because... even if Connor is 'that way' - and lots of folks think he is. Well mostly Power Girl, which is because he won't come on to her, but ... *duh*... if a guy won't come on to Power Girl? He is SO gay. And I mean Gay gay like a gay thing is gay.

"What about Nightwing?" Mia was asking again. And I think I missed a little of the conversation. Although there was something about Batman and fudge that... if I had heard it, which I didn't ... would have been *very* disturbing.

"Cherry." Roy grinned. Which I could see since he had moved over to the 'fridge' Did I mention we were in the kitchen? Well, they were. I was sorta in the little breakfast nook area, which is why they didn't see me coming in. Hey - even on the Moon you get hot and hungry after a work out. Thus - like I said - or should have said - kitchen.

'No way!" Mia had been going for the dishes, but now she just turned and sorta stared.

Roy did the 'I'm so cool' lifted eyebrow thing. Which he thinks is so sexy but mostly just makes you want to kick his ass. OK. Kick his sexy ass, because ... yeh... the eyebrow thing sorta works, even if it is annoying as hell.

"Which one of us has known the guy since he was in short pants?"

"You but..." Mia was shaking her head and I was too. "Cherry?"

Roy got busy rummaging around in the freezer. Which mighta meant he was putting Mia on and didn't want to show his face. I couldn't see any more. But his voice was all 'trust me here'. "Pure Cherry Delight."

You could hear the capitals.

I couldn't help myself. I mean - a lot of things you can hear and go on but... "Nightwing's a *VIRGIN*!"

"What that... " Roy and Mia both stared as I stumbled into the main room.

"You said... cherry?"

Mia looked at me all 'what is with this dork chick and who let her in here anyway'. (Which is mostly how Mia looks at all the meta-girls. I don't think she likes competition. In either sense. )

Roy held up a paper carton inscribed Hagen-Das. Butter Pecan. "We were discussing ice cream."

And then I like... died. Totally.

^^V^^ (^V^) ^^V^^ (^V^) ^^V^^ (^V^)

©KKR2005


End file.
